Link and Dark Link Welcome to The New World
by Wolfenstine99
Summary: On links adventures with Zelda her parents have died and her kingdom has fallen into a civil war so they set out to find the key of Edolas to save her kingdom but they find dark link instead and begin to adventure with him trying to find out about the land he came from and get to it to save her kingdom (love triangle and everything*no XXX sorry*)
1. Mission start

New world ,New beginning

"Link…help me" a voice said in the distance.

"Who`s there?" Link said as he looked around the dark room frantically.

"I need help link" The voice said as it sounded like it was in pain.

"Dark is that you?" Link said struggling to find the source of the voice."Hold on I'm coming!"

"It`s too late link" Dark said as his voice started to fade "Hurry and leave before they get you too…."

"I won't leave you!" Link said as he saw a light appear and headed for it.

"Leave now Link this is the end for me don`t make it the end for you" Dark said as his voice faded away.

"Never! Just hold on! I'm almost there!" Link said as he sprinted for the light.

"Almost there.." He said as he reached his hand out and could almost touch the wall of light.

"Link…." A voice came from the light.

"What is that?" Link thought to himself as the light got brighter.

"Link, wake up!" A voice shouted at him.

Link woke up surrounded by wilderness and a blurry figure standing above him.

"Huh?" He said as he rubbed his eyes trying to render what was happening.

"You`ve been sleeping for hours link." The voice said as it became to sound more and more like a girls voice.

"Zelda?" Link asked the voice as his vision started to come back to him and the princess Zelda was standing above him, but she wasn't wearing classic kingdom clothes she was wearing survival clothes that hunters would wear when they go out for days at a time.

"Who else would I be you dumb ass." Zelda said to Link as she put her foot on him. "Now get up we are getting closer."

"What?" Link said as he pushed her foot off and rubbed his head. "What was that dream and who`s Dark?" He thought to himself as he got off the floor.

He noticed that he wasn`t on a forest floor he was in a carriage and it was moving.

"We`re finally here Link, Welcome to Magnolia" Zelda said as she moved aside and Link saw a huge vast field with horses and what seemed as an endless ocean behind it.

Link thought to himself as he became to come around. They had been sent on a mission to find the Edolas key for Zelda`s uncle. It`s been one month since Zelda`s parents we`re killed and her kingdom had fallen into a civil war.

"The details say that we will find the key in a cavern near the edge of frost tooth cliff" Zelda said as she stopped the cart.

"Oh I see…" Link said doubtfully as he was still trying to figure out his dream.

"My uncle said that once we find the key we`ll open up the gate to Edolas and find the source of the madness in my town." Zelda said as she grabbed her bags "Let`s go"

"ok?" Link said as he grabbed his stuff and jumped out the cart "Hey , Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Do you know anyone named Dark?"

"No why?"

"Never mind…" Link said as he continued on and forgot about the dream.

"This is our first adventure together exciting right?"Zelda said as she paced to keep up with link.

"Ya sure another mission full of crazy puzzles and annoying shit , fantastic…" Link said as he rolled his eyes and walked on.

"Ok…..?" Zelda said as she didn`t understand what Link meant by that. "We should head to the town to see if anyone there knows anything about the cavern"

"Ya sure we need extra supplies as well" Link said back to her

"Ok" She responded

They walked down the path that lead to the town , as they looked around the surrounding wild life looked perfect huge grassy plains , animals roaming free without a worry in sight then they saw the ocean it was vast and huge the water sparkled on it and the sun and clouds right above it perfectly symmetrical .

"This land is beautiful" Zelda said as she gazed in awe.

"That it is" Link responded back.

Then they continued to the town , when they arrived it seemed like an average fishing town small log houses , a huge port with countless boats docked and your average market in the center of the town, no official shops just little stands mostly selling fish but some selling unique items.

"Ok Zelda you buy the supplies and I`ll ask around" Link told her as he started heading off.

"ok , Link" Zelda said as she made way to the market "Ok what do we need?" She said as she pulled out a list of things they ran out of.

Link looked around town for people or places that stood out but to him it seemed like just a normal fishing town until he found a building right at the edge of town that looked nothing like the rest It was a stone building surrounded by dead bushes and vines hinging off cracked statues.

"ok we need this two of those , three of those and one of those " Zelda continued shopping at the market getting all the things they needed when she stumbled upon a antique shop and saw a key hanging on a black rope on the side of the stand it appears as a black key with a red skullish picture on the bottom of it and the key part had three edges on each side of it."What`s that?" She asked the stand clerk.

Link went towards the building and knocked on the door "Hello?" He asked as the door suddenly opened It`s self.

"Welcome young child" A voice came from inside the building.

Link walked inside "I`m looking for clues about frost tooth cavern can you help me?"He asked looking around trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Why yes I can child as you see this is the shop of legends" The voice said as the candles in the shop lit and Link could now see the voice "I am Mira and you have come to the right place now take a seat and ask your questions"

"That there would be Mistigan`s key" The store clerk said to Zelda " It once belonged to a king of a very far land but when he came to this town on an adventure to save his kingdom he was slain by an evil monster that lives in Frost Tooth Cavern , when the king disappeared villages went searching for the man and that key is all they found."

"They story is kind of like what Link and I are doing" She said to the clerk "I`ll take it."She said "It`ll be the perfect gift for Link" She thought as she gave the rupees to the clerk and went to find Link.

Link sat down in the chair next to him " I would like to hear the story behind the cavern" He told the lady

"The story eh" She said as she stood up and walked into a backroom then came back holding a book and something rapped in a cloth."The story goes that one day a man named Mistigan came to this town a long time ago he searched around town and asked everyone in the town about the cavern It turns out he was a king trying to save his kingdom and the only way was in the cavern but when he finally found the cavern and went to it he never returned , days later a search party went out to find him but all they found was a key and something that appeared to be a Frost`s tooth" She said as she unwrapped the objet and it was a Ice figure shaped like a tooth.

"So where is the location of the cavern?" Link asked her stunned when he saw the giant ice tooth.

"It is located by the ocean's edge under the cliffs fall that is all I know" She told him.

"Thank you for your help" Link said as he got up and walked out the building.

They both met up in the center of the town next to a giant fountain.

"Did you find any useful info?" Zelda asked him as she put her hands behind her back hiding the gift she bought him.

"Yes I got the location of the cavern" He said smiling like he achieved something great. "Did you get all the stuff?"

"That`s great and yes I did."She said as she pulled her hands from behind her back " I also got you this."

"what is it?" He asked " It looks like a regular key"

"It`s called Mistigan`s key It has a really great story behind it" She told him smiling.

"Let me guess about a Hero king trying to save his kingdom and ended up missing in the end" He said with an irritated tone.

"Yes how did you guess that?" She said puzzled

"I was just told the story by a creepy lady who also told me the location of the cavern." He said as he grabbed the key for a closer look.

"well….. I guess we`re closer to solving this than before." She said as she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"it`s fine I still like the gift and it has a story behind it which makes it even cooler." Link said as he wrapped it around his neck like a necklace.

"Awesome so it works out" Zelda said happily " Well we should get going"

"Let`s stay at an Inn for the night we can leave first thing in the morning." Link said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Ok" Zelda said as she tried to move passed Link but tripped and tumbled both of them.

"Owww" Link said as he rubbed his head then realized Zelda landed right on top of him.

"I`m sorry" She said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"It`s fine are you ok at least?" Link asked her.

"I`m fine" She told him but then realized that they were super close inches away from Kissing "Um , Link?"

"Yes Zelda?" He asked confused not knowing what she was thinking or aware of the situation.

She didn't say anything back as she moved closer to Link.

When she was almost a second away from kissing Link he pushed her off him

"Sorry Zelda, but let`s go we don`t have any more time to waist."

Zelda looked at him puzzled realizing that Link had no idea what she was doing then she blushed thinking of how close she was to him.

"Zelda let`s go." Link said as he was already down the street.

"Coming" She said as she erased it off her mind and followed Link.


	2. Peaceful Ride

New World, New beginning Chapter 2

Link woke up early in the morning in side of his room at the inn. He slowly rose out of his bed and got dressed. When he was ready he headed across the hall to Zelda`s room.

Thunk , Thunk "Zelda you awake?" He asked as he waited outside the door.

A minuet passed and there was no response so Link walked into the room. When he went in what he saw was a mess of blankets and pillows and the princess spread across the bed.

"Zelda wake up" He said as he moved towards her bed.

"Five more minutes" She said moaning and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Now Zelda" Link said as he yanked the blankets off her "We need to get going"

"Fine just give me a second" Zelda said as she fell out of her bed and started to change "Get out you pervert!"

"Oops" Link said as he ran out of the room with his eyes covered so he didn't see Zelda changing.

"Idiot" Zelda said as she changed and then walked out of the room "Let`s go"

"Finally" Link said as he quickly followed Zelda "we should eat before we leave" He said as his stomach growled.

"You`re always hungry aren't you?" Zelda said as she heard Link`s stomach "Fine I guess we can get something"

"Yes I`m going to get everything" Link said as he jumped up and ran for the Inn`s food court.

"Wait! Link we can`t waist money" Zelda said as she tried to catch up with him then giggled as his sudden excitement.

In the end Link only got half of everything and finished it all in seconds.

"Link you shouldn`t eat so fast" Zelda said as she ate some of her food "You`re going to get sick"

"Whaa…" Link said as he looked up from his plate and his face was stuffed with food.

"Swallow then talk , geeze Link"Zelda said with a disgust tone.

Link swallowed his food Whole "Ok I`m done"

"Alright give me a second" Zelda said as she finished her last few bites.

When they were completely done they paid and left the inn.

"Do we need anything else before we leave?" Link asked Zelda.

"No I got everything yesterday" Zelda said.

"Ok let's rent a carriage and head to the cavern" Link said as he pointed to the stables.

"That`ll be our last bit of money then" Zelda said as she pulled out a small pouch or rupees.

"It`s the last thing we`ll need plus it will save tine" He said as he walked towards the stables.

They spent the last bit of rupees they had and got their transportation the headed off to begin the mission.

On their way to the cavern they passed many different scenes of land. Some beautiful like when they first arrived, some huge forest with lots of wild life and plants then there were others that looked like a war zone for generations and the souls of those who died there still wandered around it as if the war was still going this is where Link and Zelda are now.

"Link I don`t like the looks of this place" Zelda said as she cowered in the back of the carriage.

"Suck it up Zelda we`re almost through plus it's going to be a lot worse than this in the cavern" Link said calmly for he was used to these type of things.

"Oh god I`m going to die" Zelda said with a cowering tone.

"You`ll get used to it eventually" Link said encouraging her.

"Ya after fourteen years! " Zelda said "I'll just stay back here until it's over"

"Fine…" Link said as he drove the carriage onward.

Three hours had passed since they left the town and they were only half way to the cavern.

"Zelda we`re out" Link said to Zelda who was still in the back of the carriage.

"Finally" Zelda said as she jumped from the back and stretched her arms.

"Zelda we`re going to stop for a little" Link said as he slowed down the carriage.

"Why Link?" Zelda questioned "I can drive the carriage if you want?"

"No its fine just trust me" Link said as the carriage came to a full stop.

"I do but stopping will just waist time" Zelda said as she moved to the front of the carriage.

"Zelda come closer" Link said to her quietly.

"What?" Zelda said as she blushed at the thought of being close to Link.

"Zelda we`re being followed" Link whispered to her.

"What? I don't see anyone" Zelda said as she looked around.

"Don`t make it obvious we know" Link told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down " I`m going to try and get their attention you move the carriage on my signal" Link said as he got up and jumped out of the carriage.

"Wait Link I can help" Zelda said but Link was already too far to hear her.

Link slowly paced through the wilderness acting normal hoping the stalkers would take the bait. Then he was about three minutes in the woods when four figures in what seemed like Arabic clothes all dyed back wearing face mask to hide their identity jumped from the tree tops in front of Link.

"Stop there young elf" One man said

" I`m not an elf!" Link said angrily "And so you're the ones that have been following me"

"Surrender all of your stuff and you can leave here alive" The same man said.

"Nope I`d rather not" Link said as he pulled out his sword and shield" You`re going to have to fight me for it"

"Wow he`s really going to fight us?" One of the other men said

"Alrighty then "The first man said "Get him!"

The first two men charged Link at the same time one on the left and one on the right. The man on the right swung at Link first but he easily parried it and cut the man`s side. Then the man on the left tried to swing at Link from behind as he cut the first man but Link blocked it and stabbed the man right in the chest killing him leaving only three men left.

"This elf isn`t normal guys" The man that was cut said "Charge him all at once he can't block us all"

" I`m not an elf!" Link said as he prepared for their attack.

All three men ran at once this time one on each side and one in the middle. The middle one jumped up with his blade over head as he swung it down towards Link. The two on the sides both swung inward at Link`s sides. As the men swung Link put his shield overhead blocking the middle guy as he jumped and bent right over the other two attacker`s blades causing them to hit each other right in the neck killing them both. The last man fell to the ground and watched as Link dodged the other two, the blades barely missing his back as they swung right under his back cutting a bit of his hair then hitting each other. Link walked over to the man as he tried to pick up his sword next to him but Link kicked it away.

"Who sent you?" Link asked the man as he put the master sword to the man`s neck.

"I`ll never tell you I`d rather die!" The man said cowardly

"So be it" Link said as he cut the man`s head clean off "What a waste of time" Link said as he started to walk back to the carriage.

As Link walked back he heard a rustle of leaves and three men dressed like to others jumped in front of him.

"Oh geeze more of them" Link said as he pulled his sword and shield back out.

"This time you`ll pay" One of the men said.

"We`ll see" Link said as he charged towards the three men. But as he was running he felt a sudden sharp pain in his back. Another man had gotten behind him when he was distracted and got a full cut on his back.

"What the fuck?!" Link thought to himself as he fell with pain.

" Ha Ha I told you little elf boy" The man said as he stood above Link.

"I`m not and elf!" Link said as he struggled on the ground to get back up.

" No need to strain yourself little elf child" The man said as he reached don for the master sword "Oooooo what`s this…..?" The man suddenly fell in front of Link and it appeared he had a little dagger sticking out of the back of his neck.

Then Link looked behind the man`s body and saw Zelda who was hiding in the woods in her Badass combat ninja outfit.

"What the hell was that?!" One of the men said as he frantically looked around for a target or person.

Then Zelda moved around and hit another one of the men right in the same spot as the other.

"Let`s get out of here!" The last two men said in unison as they dashed for the edge of the woods. Right before they reached to edge a wire appeared around both of their necks and they were dragged upwards and out of sight. Then Zelda came out of the brush towards Link.

"Link you need to be more careful" Zelda said as she helped him off the ground.

"Zelda I told you to stay as the carriage what if you got hurt?" Link said with and irritated tone knowing that he had been defeated and rescued by Zelda.

"And if I listened you would be dead right now so stop complaining" Zelda said as she helped him walk out of the forest.

They continued on until they were back at the carriage but not a single word was said the whole time not even when Zelda was patching up Link no moans complains or anything except when Link thanked god that his food was ok.

"Why does my meaning in all this suddenly feel weakened? "Link thought to himself as they rode down the paths.

"What`s with the look?" Zelda asked Link as it appeared that he had something on his mind.

"Oh it's nothing" Link said.

"Ok..?" Zelda said as she looked away "How`s your injury?"

"It`s fine" Link said as he lifted his shirt and saw the bloody bandages "It still hurts a little but I should be fine"

"Ok good because if you die on me this whole mission will fail" Zelda said jokingly.

"That it would" Link joked back.

After another hour they finally arrived at their destination. It appeared as a huge sea wall with a almost just as big cavern right in the middle of it. It was too dark to see inside and it seemed like nothing had been in or out of it in years. At the edges of the cavern`s entrance was ice over the rocks as if something cold had been there.

"We`re finally here" Link said as he stood up on the carriage

"Frost Tooth Cavern" Zelda said as she stood up as well.


End file.
